


Ice Ice Baby

by ChampionFlyer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Concussions, Established Relationship, Hockey player AU, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Klance- Established Relationship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampionFlyer/pseuds/ChampionFlyer
Summary: After Lance takes a hit to the head, Keith takes care of his dizzy, emotional boyfriend.





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> No Emo titles today folks. Just some classic shit!

Everyone had a thing they were good at.

 

Up until seventh grade, Lance didn’t think he had a thing. He knew Pidge was the brains, Hunk was the tech genius, Keith was the broad and Shiro… well, he was the freshman who made it onto the high school varsity football team and set three school records within his first month of being on the team.

 

So it was safe to say he didn’t have a “thing”.

 

Then he discovered ice hockey.

 

He found that he was a natural. He did an all-around sports camp over the winter after he was booted from the middle school basketball team. He tried so many different things and none of them stuck. Then the last day of the camp rolled around and he got to try ice hockey. He fell in love with the sport and from that day forward, that was his thing.

 

Now, fast forward nine years from that day, Lance had become a significant member of the Altea University college ice hockey team. He was the starting center or the “sharpshooter”, as Keith calls him. He still remembers earning that name from his beloved after Lance won a thirteen-nothing game against one of their high school rivals. Shortly after that, Keith worked up the nerve to ask him out on a date to a local coffee shop.

 

It was safe to say both Keith and his love for hockey had gotten him through his teenage years.

 

Hockey was his escape from life.

 

But it was also a portal to potential injury.

 

Lance only now realizes this because he’s currently curled up on his and Keith’s bed in the dark with an ice pack on his head. There’s no immediate cure for a mild concussion but this was the best he could do without agitating his head.

 

Light _hurt_. Sound _hurt_. Fast movements _hurt_.

 

Any movement _hurt_.

 

So here he was, staring off at the wall hoping for his headache to somewhat ease from vigorous pounding to light tapping. He wanted Keith. He wanted to watch TV or listen to music or try and sleep. But it always ended with his head flaring up in pain or his vision blurring. Even sleeping.

 

He heard distant footsteps making their way towards the door as he waited for Keith’s gentle knocks upon the door.

 

Three soft knocks later Keith let himself in the room, carrying a plate of toast and a bottle of water. He wore a gentle smile and his touch was like feathers dancing from a fancy pillow. The raven-haired man closed the door silently to prevent any hallway lights from getting in and disturbing Lance any further.

 

“Hey babe,” Keith whispered, remembering to keep his voice down. “How are you feeling? You took a pretty nasty hit back there.”

 

Lance groaned, trying to form a sentence but his mouth failed him once again. He squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of discomfort and dizziness washed over him. The brunette buried his face in the crook of his arm, waiting for the feeling to pass.

 

It had been at least four hours since Lance was dragged out of the arena on a stretcher with the assistance of Allura and Coran, who were on the medical staff that evening. He remembers getting pummeled by a player from the opposing team and blacked out for a good five minutes after that. He woke up frantically as he was pulled back to consciousness, with Keith anxiously waiting by his side. He remembers heaving and pain exploding from his head as he doubled over backward onto the stretcher.

 

From there it was a long ride to the ER, where he was checked for signs of a concussion or any other abnormalities. He remembers trying to convince the doctor he was fine even after he was diagnosed with a mild concussion. He also remembers throwing up in the front seat of Keith’s car.

 

He remembers a lot surprisingly.

 

Only now is he remembering that he is, in fact, not fine.

 

“Ugh… I hope that player got carded for that check,” Lance mumbled once the dizziness had faded slightly. “Who the hell even hit me?”

 

“He was a secret weapon of some sort. His name was Lotor or something…” Keith trailed off as if he were trying to remember something. “Don’t worry. The Galrans weren’t gonna get away with another check like that. Shiro made sure to throw his ass out of the game,” Keith spoke quickly and softly.

 

Lance grabbed ahold of Keith’s hand, which lay rested on Lance’s blanket-covered leg. “I hope Shiro’s not upset about the game. I kinda let everyone down there at the end…” Lance trailed off, a solid frown forming on his face.

 

Keith glowered, though he wasn’t even angry at Lance. “Babe he’s not mad. Shiro’s your coach but he’s also your friend. If he’s mad at anybody, he’s mad at himself for scheduling this game against Zarkon. He should have known what he was getting himself into.”

 

Lance let the words settle in as he managed a small nod before spiraling back into a heap of dizziness. He groaned as another wave of pain seized through his head.

 

“Why won’t it eeeend?” Lance complained, nausea swirling around inside of him like a whirlpool.

 

Keith huffed out either a laugh or a concerned mumble. Lance’s ears were ringing so at this point he could barely tell the difference.

 

“I think that’s what a concussion is supposed to do,” Keith stated. “The doctor said headaches are gonna be the norm for a while. Do you want another painkiller?”

 

Lance squinted at his boyfriend and managed a small smile. “Yeah…,” He mumbled, though the thought of food or even water made him nauseous. Lance closed his eyes as Keith rubbed his shoulder, trying to ease him into a comfortable state before jumping up to grab the bottle of painkillers the doctor had prescribed.

 

Keith silently made his way down the carpeted hallway of their apartment. The lights had been dimmed for Lance’s sake. Keith thought Lance might like to sit on the couch and sleep but that had been a no go. Neck pains and the elevation of his head would probably push the poor boy into another dizzy spell.

 

The bright orange bottle had been left on the counter where Keith had put it earlier. He was a little occupied getting Lance situated and cleaning the mess that was made in the passenger seat of his car to even think about whether or not he had even grabbed the correct prescription before taking a _very_ slow drive home.

 

Keith popped open the lid and carefully took out two red pills before securing the top back on. He got a cold water bottle out of the fridge and tried to put a plastic straw through the opening but found after three tries it was better just to leave it to go. He grabbed a light soda from the fridge and an ice pack from the freezer before returning to the dark bedroom where Lance was left to wallow in his misery.

 

Keith slowly guided the door open as he struggled not to drop anything on the ground.

 

He looked up to see Lance wasn’t in the same position that he had left him in. Instead, he was sitting up with his back against the headboard and his arms crossed over his chest like a toddler. Keith would have thought it was adorable if Lance didn’t have tears streaming down his face and sobs tearing through his throat.

 

_Stupid mood swings._

 

“Honey… what’s the matter?” Keith asked gently, setting all the items on the nightstand before sitting down, facing Lance. He rubbed the brunette’s toned arms in a soothing motion, allowing the boy to settle down a little.

 

Lance took a deep breath before a more frustrated look appeared on his face. “I’m tired and my head hurts. My stomach lurches like every minute. But all I want to do is eat something. I don’t care what it is at this point.” Lance stopped rambling for a second, allowing the pain a chance to catch up with him.

 

He continued, his eyes saddened and fresh tears made their way down his face. “I let my team and my university down. I let Shiro down. I threw up in your c-car. I m-m-made a scene at t-the arena a-and Hunk’s probably w-worried out of his m-mind and-”

 

Keith just held his hand as he rambled. It was concerning to see Lance in this state- vulnerable and such- but the fact he didn’t remember Hunk riding with them to the emergency room was even more concerning.

 

Keith was _scared_.

 

“Take a deep breath,” Keith coached quietly, soothing Lance with every gentle word. Lance began to breathe (somewhat) normally after a while. “That’s it. There we go…”

 

Lance sniffled, allowing Keith to dab the tears away from his cheeks with the corner of his blanket. He was silent when Keith held an ice pack on the back of his head where he had taken the hit. He took the painkillers without hesitation and sipped on the ginger ale while Keith massaged circles on the temple of Lance’s head.

 

Eventually, Lance felt his eyelids get heavy and the fight against sleep was slowly coming to a blissful end.

 

“You’re exhausted, Lance,” Keith whispered as he helped Lance back down into the mattress. “Get some sleep baby. You’ll feel so much better once you’ve gotten some rest.”

 

Lance sighed, closing his eyes, finally finding peace within this body.

 

“Will you stay?” Lance sleepily asked, not fully aware of Keith’s responds.

 

Keith smiled gently, grasping Lance’s hand in his own.

 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> MEGAN YOU BETTER FUCKIN READ THIS <3333


End file.
